


Simple Man

by malchanceux



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:46:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A very short look into Dean's life when things were nearly perfect.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple Man

# Simple Man

# 

  
Lynyrd Skynyrd blasting from the Implala's speakers, two-laned asphalt racing underneath her wheels, Dad lazily taking in Kansas' endless corn fields to his right; Sammy napping in the back.  
  
This was all Dean needed; all he ever wanted. Just him, his family, and nothing but miles and miles of road ahead.  
  
These were the quiet times: when Sam wasn't worried about school, when Dad wasn't worried about a Hunt, when Dean only needed to drive. These were the times he treasured. They were too far and few between, now more then before—Sammy wasn't a chubby little kid anymore. He was 'Sam', all grown up. And Dad, well, his boys were older now; more capable. They didn't need him on every Hunt. _"We cover more ground and save more lives if we separate." ___  
  
But on days like this it was so easy to forget. It was easy to just… Just take in the peace, the warmth, the familiarity of sharing a cramped space—hot, sweaty, with nothing to do but just be—and listen to the same three tapes over and over and commune with family. Argue over who got to drive, reminisce old times, old motels, old schools, old dates, old Hunts—take in the endless scenery and _Sam does that cloud look like a Werewolf eating a piece of pie to you? ___  
  
Dean loved these times, and if there was a Heaven, this is what his would be like, he was sure. It would be endless days with Sam, Dad, and the Impala. Because in the end that's all that mattered—revenge would only get his father so far, Dean knew. And Sammy's schooling could only do so much for him. But family, the time they spent together? That would be forever. It was something stronger then blood, at least to Dean. And he knew, deep down, it was the same for them too.

 **Author's Note:**

> Whoo~ \o/ 
> 
> First post on my AO3 account, I am proud.


End file.
